


With Michiru

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Michiru saw a barren chair as she played the violin.





	With Michiru

I never created Sailor Moon.

 

Michiru saw a barren chair as she played the violin. Frowning, she tried to forget the fact that Hotaru always slumbered when she performed violin recitals. Michiru's eyes widened at a snail's pace the minute Hotaru appeared and sat in front of her. She smiled. 

Hotaru never revealed previous boredom. 

 

THE END


End file.
